falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 29: Separate peace!
War News Peace in the Far East! The Alliance of the East has a few hours ago signed a peace agreement with the Red Federation. This means that the war is over between the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation! With this peace, according to our information, the following happened: *1. The Lantru Region is surrendered to the Red Federation. *2. Ouruland, more specifically the Ouruian Peninsula and thus the capital city of Vilano, are transferred to the Red Federation and its protection until referendums have determined the future of the country. *3. West Ouruland is transferred to the Alliance of the East, and its protection until referendums have determined the future of the country. *4. The armed forces of the Red Federation will leave territories of the members of the Alliance of the East, with the exception of the Ouruian Peninsula and the Lantru Region. In addition, Jaharnum remains under the protection of the Red Federation (occupation). *5. The Alliance of the East must begin a disarmament of its armed forces, as well as pay war repairs, the amount is unknown. *6. The Alliance of the East shall discontinue any connection with the Nilira Alliance that may assist the Nilira Alliance in the war. With the news of the peace between the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation, several allied forces in Cantonos, Ouruland and Kilbum have begun to move west on where it is expected that many of the forces will be transported to Shiha and the continent of Suttacasia. There has been an awkward mood between the allied forces and the armed forces of the Alliance of the East. His Imperial Highness has, among other things, announced a "troublesome mood between our soldiers and the Cantonosian". The Peace Treaty of Erburg, 580AER, is a major setback for the military operation in the Far East, with only the front line in the Islamic Republic of Shiha and the Democratic Republic of Draaz left. However, the situation remains catastrophic to the Red Federation, as the federation is in retreat on almost all fronts - in FUC and Suttacasia, as well as at the sea - but also because the only allies of the Red Federation, the Islamic League, are on the brink of surrender. We await a statement from the government. FUC The first allied forces have now reached the first suburbs of the capital city, Al Mekka, in the Free United Cities. This is a huge step for the Alliance and its goal of conquering, thus freeing the Free United Cities from the enemy's occupation. But the chances that the conquest of the capital will take place before Christmas is doubtful as we now enter December and according to recent intelligence, the siege of Al Mekka will last a long time. Nevertheless, the allied troops continues, with Falleen and Straitian soldiers in the lead, their attacks on the remnants of the Red Army in the FUC. Islamic Republic of Shiha With the loss of the supreme leadership of the Islamic Republic of Shiha, the theocracy has finally fallen, as General Farzad Santok surrendered to the Straitian forces yesterday, bringing with him the majority of the remaining forces of the Islamic Republic. Thus, the Islamic Republic is now officially out of the game, and the Democratic Republic of Draaz is now the last enemy left from the Islamic League. The future of the Islamic League is now in the hands of the outcome of the Battle of Mosulad. If the Draazian forces and their armed forces from the Red Federation lose the Battle of Mosulad, then the Alliance will get free access to the Draazian capital of Deddah, and a conquest of Deddah will mean the final and total surrender of the Islamic League. But at the same time, it will also pave the way to the invasion of the occupied Jaharnum. Vanossium shows its muscles! Vanossian soldiers landed today in the Republic of Janallara where they were met with great joy from President Francisco Silvela. The Empire of Vanossium has announced that the reason for the transfer of Vanossian forces to Janallara is to ensure the country's security and independence from the armed socialist militia. In addition, the plan is also to transport troops to the Republic of Balchepra, where the new national conservative government has requested Vanossian's help to protect Balchepra from foreign influence. Vanossium has also answered the criticism of the Vanossian troops in the Malruricaian Confederation, with the fact that both Falleentium and Arum do the same thing. Peace and unity demonstration in Corrintrin A major demonstration in the Imperial Capital were carried out peacefully yesterday, despite the fact that several thousands of people participated in it. The demonstration ended in front of the parliament building under great surveillance from the Imperial Police. The demonstration's goal were to protest against the war and promoting peace, while at the same time forming unity around in the nation. The war was the overwhelming subject, but topics such as the protest against seperatism and independence movements were also included in the protes which lasted most of the day. The event is one of the largest demonstrations - since the beginning of the war - which has peace on the agenda, but also the results of the referendums in Hastiga and Veldunium, which the protesters of this event were not very happy about. Category:Historical Battles Category:FUC Command Update Category:A A. Em 'Victory on All Fronts' Category:Ghost of the Ancient Seas